1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to optical communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to performing electronic compensation for effects incurred by optical components within a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. Certain communication systems include at least one optical network portion, segment, or communication link, etc. therein. In such communication systems that include such an optical portion thereof, such optical components therein may introduce certain deleterious effects which may generally be referred to as optical incurred deficiencies (e.g., dispersion, non-linearity, inter-symbol interference (ISI), etc.).
In addition, as various manufacturers of components move to provision communication devices that operate using higher data rates (bit rates) as well as more advanced modulation types (e.g., duobinary, differential phase shift keying (DSPK), differential quadrature phase shift keying (DQSPK), etc.), the magnitude of such optical incurred deficiencies necessarily can become exacerbated, and the overall effectiveness and operation of the communication system can suffer.
Within the prior art, the current means by which equalization is being performed simply cannot scale adequately with such higher data rates (bit rates) and more advanced modulation types. There exists a need in the art for a more effective means to deal with and compensate for such optical incurred deficiencies within such a communication system that includes at least one optical portion.